Sabine Wren/Gallery
The gallery of Sabine Wren from Star Wars Rebels. Rebels Concept Art File:Ghost Crew Concept.png Ghost Crew Concept 2.jpg|Conceptual art of Hera, Kanan, Sabine and Ezra. Promotional Images Sabine wanted poster.png Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png Ghost Crew render.png File:Sabine 004.jpg File:Sabine Wr2.png File:Sabine S1 Look.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Sabine wanted poster 2.png Sabine blaster detail.png Sabine & Kanan Empire magazine.png File:Sabine 002.png Sabine doing her graffi.png Zeb and Sabine Promotional Image.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:Ghost Crew s1 Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1 Render.jpg Sabine s2 look.png File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:Sabine Wren.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:Sabine 001.jpg Rebels S3 promo.png SW Rebels banner 2.png File:Sabine s3 look.png File:SWR S4 Poster.jpg File:Sabine 003.png File:Sabine FOD.png Ezra INFINITY 3.png Sabine season 3 Box.png Dark saber promo.png Kanan Quote.png Mandalorians.png Mandalorians2.png Screenshots Short: Art Attack File:Art-Attack-2.png File:Look at the Color.png File:Sabine Art Attack.png File:Sabine's Helmet (Art Attack).png Season 1 File:SOR Sabine and Kanan.jpg File:SOR Sabine.jpg File:SOR Sabine and Ezra Meet.jpg File:SOR Sabine and Ezra.jpg File:Sabine SOR 2.jpg File:Sabine SOR in armor.jpg Rebels1x01 0608.jpg File:SparkSabineZeb1.jpg File:SparkSabineZeb2.jpg File:SparkSabine1.jpg File:Rebels1x01 0843.jpg File:Rebels1x01 0965.jpg File:Rebels1x01 0994.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1009.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1098.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1289.jpg File:08 Ezra and Sabine.png File:Rebels1x01 1296.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1297.jpg File:09 Ezra and Sabine SOR.png File:Sabine Tells Ezra Her name.jpg SparkofRebellion-HeraZebKananSabine.png Sabine and chopper S1.png Spark of Rebellion (Sabine and Chopper).png File:Rebels1x01 1483.jpg File:101SparkSabine, Chopper and Kanan.png Sabine and Hera SWR Spark of rebellion.jpg SparkofRebellion-Kanan, Zeb and Sabine.png File:Ghost Crew 103.png DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg File:Ghost crew Bo rifle.png Zeb and Sabine (Droids in Distress).jpg Zeb and Sabine 2(Droids in Distress).jpg File:Star Wars Rebels Sabine Cat Grin.png 102 ChopEzraR2Sabine.jpg 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg Droid in Distress 2 (Vizago, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb).jpg Rebels1x02 1435.jpg File:Demeaning Picture.png Sabine and chopper fighter flight.png File:Sabine Flight or Fight 2.png File:Sabine Flight or Fight.png Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine (Rise of the Old Masters).png File:Sabine - Plan gets Worse.png File:Zeb and Sabine Episode 4.png File:Sabine Breaking Ranks.png File:Sabine, Chopper Holo of Ezra.png File:Zeb and Sabine Episode 5 2.png Hera, Sabine, and Ezra (Out of Darkness).png Out of Darkness (Kanan, Hera, and Sabine).png File:Hera-and-sabine-in-star-wars-rebels-1200x675.jpg File:Sabine Worried.jpg File:Sabine and Hera Out of darkness (2).jpg File:AXGGBICIMHIWKFX6XOH4DA3CGU.jpg File:Capture.JPG File:Sabine and Hera Out of darkness.jpg File:Sabine and Hera Out of darkness (1).jpg SabineHeraEzraChopperZebOut of Darkness.jpg File:Sabine Uneasy.png File:Sabine Smiling.png File:Sabine in Out of Darkness 1.png File:Sabine and Hera OOD.png Zeb, Hera, Sabine and Kanan (Empire Day).png Empire Day (Lothal Five Year plan).jpg Kanan, Ezra and Sabine (Empire Day).png Sabine, Ezra & Tseebo.png File:Sabine 'Out of Fuel'.png File:Sabine he says he knows.png File:Sabine Empire Day.png Sabine and ezra Gathering Forces.png Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Ezra, Kanan (Gathering Forces).jpg File:Gathering Forces 1.png File:Gathering Forces 2.png File:Gathering Forces 3.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png Sabine and Chopper Path of the Jedi.png File:Path of the Jedi 2.png Path of the jedi 44.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png File:Sabine and Kanan (Idiot's Array) 2.png Ghst Crew idiots array.png Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png File:Idiots Array 1.png File:Idiots Array 2.png File:Idiots Array 3.png KananEzraChopSabineZeb (Vision of Hope).jpg SabineZebEzraKananHera(Vision of Hope).png VOHGhostCrew(Minus Chop).png Kanan, Sabine and Ezra (Call to Action).png Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png|Ezra speaks out against the Empire. 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb 2.png WeretheYOrderorSuggest.png|"Were they orders or more like her opinion?" RRZebSabineEzra.jpg 112Hera, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine.jpg RRZebSabineEzra2.png Hera & Ezra (Rebel Resolve).png Mustafar.png 114 Ghost crew.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb.jpg Sabine & Ezra's Secret.png Painted Tie Figher.png Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png Zeb, Hera, and sabine FATG.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy.png Ghost Crew 115.png Season 2 Ezra and Sabine (Always Two There Are).png File:Zeb, Sabine and Ezra.png File:Sol 1.png File:Legend of the Lasat 01.png File:Ezra and Sabine Blood Sisters.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png File:208Sabine, Ezra and Hera.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 3.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png File:The Lost Commanders 2.png File:The Lost Commanders 1.png File:Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png